She Takes Everything I Love
by Specks52
Summary: Rachel finds out about Quinn and Santana having sex and flips out. Can they work out? Will they? Do they even want to?
1. Prologue

Hey Guys,

This story is about Rachel finding out about Quinn and Santana. The Prologue is short and sweet and you will let me know if I should continue or not.

**She Takes Everything I Love Prologue**

I shoved the bedroom door open pulling my jacket off and throwing at Quinn. "You slept with Santana. SANTANA"

"Rachel please"

"NOOOOOO YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND. I have never been so humiliated in my life, finding that out from someone other than you. So what? Did you enjoy it? Was it way better with her is that why you never told me?" She ducked from a shoe I tossed in her direction.

"Rachel I never wanted to hurt you"

"Get out Quinn" I said to her. Quinn sighed and pulled her shirt off. I picked up her pillow and threw it out the door. She followed losing the door behind her before I could throw anything else at her.

"I WANT A DIVORCE"

"You can't mean that" she said from outside the door. I sighed walking over to the door and rested my head against it.

"I don't know what I mean Quinn, but I don't think I can trust you"

"Rachel please…"

"Just leave me alone Quinn"

**Will they get divorced? Will Rachel forgive her? Will Rachel ever face Santana? Can Santana and Quinn remain friends?**

**You tell me. If you guys want me to continue I will and answer all these questions. **

**Let me know **

**Specks :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's a new chapter. Let's clear a few things up. **

**1. I should have specified that this is an AU story and they aren't Glee clubbers. **

**2. Yes, Quinn and Rachel are married and I won't say definitively if they make up or not. **

**3. Rachel isn't overreacting. She just found it that her wife and her wife's best friend, the person she turned to in er times of need is the last person she had sex with before they got together. Plus you never know...There could have been some drama in the mix. Wait and see.**

**Go with the story. Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**She Takes Everything I Love Chapter 1**

**Couple days ago…**

"Come to bed" Rachel whispered into my ear. She wrapped her hands around my torso and kissed my cheek. I smiled, marking the page of my book and closed the book. I got stood and lifted Rachel into my arms. My hands holding her securely under her legs.

"The lady wants me to come to bed. I shall walk to bed with the lady. To bed with the wife! Come on wife. Let's go to bed. You want to make another baby?" I questioned joyously smiling from ear to ear. I held tightly onto Rachel awaiting her answer as I turned the lights off and walking into the bedroom.

"Did you suddenly grow a dick I didn't know about?" Rachel asked smiling as I threw her onto the bed. Rachel full out laughed when I pulled my pants off showing the strap on I was about to step into.

"Let's get it on baby" I all but yelled and jumped on to the bed.

* * *

**Present Day…**

Rachel won't talk to me so I gave up. I couldn't dare to leave her so I dropped my pillow on the ground and laid my head on the pillow right outside our bedroom until I started to fall asleep. "I love you" I said to the door as my eyes finally closed.

"Quinn wake up" Rachel sat on the floor next to my head. I jumped up moving the pillow away so I could sit next to her. She put the pillow between our legs putting space between the two of us and waited for me to get comfortable.

"Can we talk about this?" I asked rubbing the remaining sleep out of my eyes and looked at her.

"When?" she asked. I sighed not sure she really wanted this information. "The day we met"

Rachel looked at me with such disdain. I felt my heart drop as a sob left her mouth.

"Rach, I never wanted to hurt you. It was a mistake and I regretted it the moment I laid eyes on you"

Rachel turned to face me. The tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. "Tell me exactly what happened"

"Baby come on, you don't-"

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED" she screamed, hitting the pillow. I jumped at her anguish happy that Ethan was with my parents.

* * *

**Five years ago to the day…**

"Okay so this happened" I said looking between Santana and I. She nodded handing me the shirt I wore to the club. I silently hauled it over my head and looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning and I needed to get out of here.

"I should go" I said pulling my pants on and getting out of the bed.

"You don't have to go you know" Santana started pulling the sheet over her body.

"No it's okay San. I'll talk to you later" I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Later buddy"

As I walked out the door towards my car I remembered every single second of what happened between us. I drove to the closest Starbucks between Santana's place and mine and parked. She yawned and waited for the full weight of what happened to wash over her.

Someone knocked on my window, jumping me awake. The sun had started to rise and  
I checked my watch before looking out the window. The most beautiful woman in the world stared into the window. I opened the door and watched her back up a bit.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Your face looked a little concerned. You okay?"

I smiled and stared at her. "You know at 5:50 in the morning not many women, actually not many people would approach a complete stranger to see how they were doing"

The woman grinned and held out her hand.

"I'm a special kind of woman. I'm Rachel"

"Quinn" I said taking her hand into my own. I held her hand not wanting to let go.

"Pleasure to meet you Quinn. Would you like to get a coffee with me?" she asked.

"You are a very strange human being but yes, I would definitely love to get coffee with you and you can tell me why you're awake so early in the morning" I replied locking my door.

"Definitely and you can tell me why you're in your car half asleep when you should be at home in bed"

* * *

**Present Day…**

"Rachel" I pleaded

"You had sex with her the day we met. I have loved you since the day we met. You were sitting in the car, eyes closed, thinking, I have loved you for that look on your face. The confusion, the innocence, I saw it all on your face Quinn"

I looked at her confused once again. Is this the end of us? Can we get through this?

"Understand this. I love you, I love our life and our child but I need time. I don't want you just cut Santana out of our lives I don't want us to live a life where we can't get through anything. I just need time to adjust. You understand that don't you?"

I held my breath and continued to stare at her. "You aren't going to leave me?

She took my hand into her own and rubbed light circles around it. "I am not going to leave you. We need time. You and I, need a little time. Go to bed, get some rest" she leaned in and kissed my forehead before getting off the floor. She held her hand out for me and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm going to go pick up Ethan. When I get back and you've had enough rest we can talk about everything" I stretched and tried to pull her into a hug. Her hands stopped me from getting them around her so I backed off. She took my hand and kissed my wrist.

"Time. Go to sleep"

**Let me know what you think.**

**Specks :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I want you all to know that this story will make a lot of sense in a couple chapters****. Don't be so hard on Rachel for the way she feels. Just go with it. Anyway enjoy this chapter and more to come soon. **

**She Takes Everything I Love Chapter 2**

**Five Years Ago**

"Are we going to talk about what happen between us?" Santana questioned. I dropped my duffle bag on the floor next to hers. She pulled the shirt over her head revealing her sports bra. I gave her a once over and bit my lip. Santana smiled seductively my way but it was truly hard to get into it in the locker room of a gym.

"There's nothing to talk about Santana. We had sex, we were both drinking a lot and we had sex. It didn't mean anything it was just sex"

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. Santana's face faltered a bit but she recovered quickly in true 'Santana form'

"I'll see you out there" Santana retorted grabbing her bottle of water and slamming her locker shut and stalking away.

I frowned sitting on the bench looking for my phone to send Rachel a my phone vibrated. Smiling, I saw Rachel's name across the screen and read her message.

_**I have to say, of all the ways I've enjoyed my early morning coffee, spending it with you was by far the best. **_

I smiled taking another glance of the text before deciding what to say in my reply. It did feel at all like we met this morning. I couldn't help thinking that this girl was something special indeed.

_**I can think of a few ways to knock this one out of the park. I'll call you later coffee buddy.**_

One last smile before I changed and put my stuff into the locker, knowing somehow that Rachel was going to be a special part of my life.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Hey" I said pulling my hair into a ponytail. Rachel sat on the floor of the living room with Ethan on his play mat. His head turned quickly in my direction as he reached up for me to take him into my arms. I bent down and lifted him into me, kissing his forehead, then cheek.

"Hey little buddy. You having fun with mommy?" I all but whispered into his ear. He pulled a couple strands of my hair, trying to put them in his mouth.

"Lunch is in the kitchen if you're hungry" Rachel said coming to stand by the two of us rubbing Ethan's back. I thanked her, starting towards the kitchen. She reached out for Ethan so I handed him over and went to warm something up. Rachel and Ethan followed me into the room singing the alphabet song. She settled him into the high chair and walked over to fridge for one of his snack cups. I pushed the button on the microwave and leaned against the counter. I watched Rachel with Ethan and a smile graced my face. Rachel looked at me and frowned a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little apprehensive of what would happen next.

"I have to go to the office for a few hours. I wanted to wait for you because of Ethan"

The microwave went off and Ethan jumped a little. I smiled at his antics, along with Rachel. She ran her hand through his head to calm him and kissed his cheek before standing. She walked over to me resting her hand on my chest and letting it linger. "I'll be back soon. Eat your lunch and be good for mommy"

Wanting to kiss her, I leaned in to touch her mouth but she pulled away, kissing my cheek instead. "I'll see you later"

* * *

I turned the car off after 3 hours of driving and gripped the steering wheel tightly. From the moment I found out that Quinn slept with Santana it all but clicked for me. Just thinking about it was starting to give me a migraine. I walked to the door and knocked three times, while waiting. I turned the car keys over and over in my hand until the door opened.

"Rachel" she stated. I smiled shyly and continued to stare at her.

"Hey Santana. Can we talk?"

**More to come soon. Hope you're enjoying it so far. **

**Specks :)**


End file.
